Heir of the Force. Chapter one
by Arica Marrie
Summary: Setting about 11 years after vision of the future. Luke and Mara's child is being used as a pawn


Heir of The ForceHOME PART 2PART 3PART 4BACK TO FANFIC  
  
Heir of the Force   
by Adrianne  
  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters except for four belong to George Lucas, Timothy   
Zahn and others.   
give this story a G rating for general audiences. If you like the story e-mail   
me. If you don't like the story e-mail me anyway with any advice you might   
give. Warning: All e-mails with explicit language will not be read and   
immediately erased.   
Description: This story takes place about a year and a half after Vision of   
the Future. Luke and Mara's child is being used as a pawn to gain control   
through the Force.   
HEIR OF THE FORCE:   
On a planet far, far away, where comets, asteroids and stars blazed, a buzzing   
excitement ran through the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. In the medical   
facility, Han, Chewbacca, Jaina, and Jacen were waiting for the news. A few   
minutes past and soon Leia appeared in the hallway.   
"Leia! Leia, over here!" Han called.   
Leia saw her family and gave them a tired smile.   
"How is she?" Han asked.   
"Yeah, Mom. How is she?" Jacen echoed.   
Leia held up her hands and sighed. "She's fine," she replied looking at Han.   
"I just wish I could reach Luke."   
"Does Aunt Mara know where he could be?" Jaina asked.   
"She thinks he's on Yavin, but I can't reach him. I hope he's on his way. I   
don't know how Mara would react if I told her he might not be here."" And   
speaking of which," she said, turning to her children. "Isn't it past your   
bed time?"   
"Aw, come on, Mom!" Jacen protested. "We want to be here."   
"No," Leia said sternly. "It's late and you have school tomorrow. I promise   
to call you the minute we know anything." Now, off with you."   
"Oh, all right," the twins muttered as Chewbacca herded them out of the   
waiting room.   
Han and Leia stood side by side and watched them go.   
"Okay, what's wrong?" Han asked suspiciously. "You seemed rather determined   
to get them out of here."   
"Nothing's wrong," Leia replied innocently. "We just haven't had time for   
ourselves lately and I just wanted to be alone with you."   
"I agree, sweetheart, but we're not exactly alone." " In case you didn't   
notice, there are MD droids everywhere and --"   
Han wasn't able to finish his sentence for Leia had wrapped her arms around   
him, pulled him close and was about to kiss him when a high, snooty voice   
interrupted.   
"Highness, Mistress Mara is asking for you," Threepio said.   
Leia sighed and said, "I'll be right there." She looked back at Han and gave   
him a tired smile. "I've got to go." " Could you keep trying to contact   
Luke?"   
"Sure," Han said with a wicked grin. "I'll find him." " You can count on me."   
  
"Now Han," Leia admonished. "Be nice to him." " Remember how you felt?"   
"Well, sure." " But, I was here." " Come to think of it, he wasn't here for   
that either." Leia gave him a stern look. "Well, fine." " Just ruin all my   
fun why don't you?" Han gave Leia a quick kiss and headed for the door.   
"Highness?" Threepio said.   
"I'm coming." " I'm coming," Leia sighed as she followed Threepio out of the   
waiting room.   
Deep in the rain forests of Yavin, among the calls and wails of the residents   
of the jungle moon, Luke Skywalker ran dodging trees and shrubs. He'd been   
going through his dawn exercises when he suddenly felt an urgent thought   
intrude his calm. Someone needed him back at the Academy. As he ran, he   
tried to guess what the emergency was this time. In the past, whenever he was   
called back from his exercises, it was because something was seriously wrong   
with one of his students and their training.   
Finally, when the temple came into sight, he drew on the Force for extra   
strength and speed. When he got to the entrance, Kirana Ti was waiting for   
him with an anxious look on her face.   
"What's happened this time?" he asked as they started into the temple.   
"Nothing that I'm aware of," she responded. "But Han Solo has been attempting   
to contact you." " He's called several times just this morning."   
"Did he give you any details?" Luke asked.   
"No, Master." " He just said to have you call him back." " He seemed uneasy,   
so I decided it would be appropriate to let you know as soon as possible."   
"All right." " Thanks for taking the message," Luke said as he picked up his   
pace and headed for the old Rebel control room.   
With many thoughts running through his head, Luke keyed for transmission to   
Coruscate. Was Mara okay? Had something happened to Leia, Jacen, Jaina or   
Anakin? Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Coruscate control came   
through and he requested transfer to the medical facility. He didn't wait   
long before Han's familiar face came on the screen.   
"Hey, kid!" Han exclaimed. "Where you been?" "We've been trying to get a hold   
of you for a couple of hours now."   
"Why?" " What's happened?" Luke asked nervously.   
"Nothing yet," Han said with an crooked grin. "But I'd say you'd better get   
back here as fast as that strange ship of yours can get you here or Mara is   
likely to forget the past eleven and a half years and kill you."   
"Why?" Luke asked incredulously. "What did I do now?"   
"Like I said, nothing, yet," Han said, still wearing that grin.   
Luke sat there looking at that mischievous grin his friend was wearing, trying   
to think. Suddenly it hit him. "Tell Mara I'm on my way. "And that I love   
her."   
"Will do, kid," Han said. "And hurry."   
The transmission had barely been cut off when Luke was out the door at a dead   
run for the hanger. As he rounded the last corner, he nearly ran head on into   
Tionne.   
"Master Skywalker?" she asked, giving him a concerned look. "What's the   
matter?"   
"Nothing, Tionne," he replied. "I just need to get back to Coruscate as soon   
as possible. Could you handle the students while I'm gone?"   
"Certainly, Master." " When will you be returning?" she asked.   
"I don't know." " I'll call in a couple of days and let you know," Luke said   
as he continued toward the hanger bay.   
"It's Mara, isn't it," she said as she followed him. It wasn't a question.   
"Yes, but she's doing fine." " At least that's what Han said."   
As they entered the hanger, Luke turned to her and said, "I'll probably be   
gone for a couple of weeks at the least."" Just tell every one I'll be back as   
soon as I can."   
"I will." " Have a safe journey, Master Skywalker." Suddenly, a grin appeared   
on her face. "And congratulations!"   
"Thanks," he said, returning the grin.   
Luke headed up the ramp into the Knight Sky and headed for the cockpit. As he   
settled into the pilot's seat, he began the start up sequence. As soon as he   
had lifted off the planet and was clear of Yavin's gravity well, he pulled   
back the hyperdrive lever and was on his way. Soon, he would be back on   
Coruscate with his wife and, hopefully, in time for the birth of their child.   
On the outer edges of the galaxy, a creature of darkness was clinging to the   
shadows as it answered its master's call. It entered the throne room of the   
palace and stood waiting for its master's bidding.   
"The child of Skywalker and Jade has been born," a voice from the large,   
shadowed chair whispered.   
"Are you sure, master?" the creature asked.   
"You doubt my abilities?" the voice roared. "Of course I'm sure."   
"What are your wishes then?"   
"Nothing, as of yet." " She's too young to be of any use to me."   
The creature hesitated. "But, master, wouldn't now be the best time?" " While   
she is so   
young?"   
The figure suddenly jumped to it's feet and demanded, "Do you dare question my   
authority, you weak-minded fool?"   
"No, master," the creature said, cringing under that gaze. "I'm sorry,   
master."   
"Fine." " Now leave me." " I have plans to make."   
"Yes, master," the creature said backing out of the room.   
  
Luke grumbled to himself as he hurried through the crowded corridors of the   
Imperial Palace. He'd had to wait half an hour for clearance to land and was   
tired from the long trip. He had come as fast as he could, but the delay at   
the spaceport had annoyed him. Somehow, he knew he hadn't made it in time.   
Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he saw the medical facility up ahead.   
Dodging the crowds of pedestrians, he entered the reception area and headed   
for the door that led to the nursery, ignoring the inquiries of the reception   
droid behind the desk. Knowing where to go was not a problem. He could feel   
Mara's and Leia's presences just down the hall. Rounding a corner, he saw   
Leia sitting in a chair in the hallway, her head resting on her arm.   
"Leia!" Luke called.   
Leia snapped awake and jumped out of the chair and put her hand over Luke's   
mouth. "Shh! You'll wake Mara," she said, gesturing toward the room behind   
her.   
"Is she okay?" Luke asked in a whisper giving Leia a hug.   
"They're both fine," Leia said not sure which "she" he referred to. "You're a   
little late though." " Couldn't you get here any sooner?"   
"I left as soon as I could." " I also had a little problem with getting   
landing clearance," Luke said, some of the annoyance creeping back into his   
voice. Luke looked over Leia's shoulder into the room behind her and said,   
"You think it's safe for me to go in there?"   
Leia smiled at the question. "Well, that depends on --"   
"Are you in trouble again, Skywalker?" came the question from inside the room.   
  
Luke immediately responded, "Of course I am. Have you ever known me when I   
wasn't?" He stepped around Leia and entered the room.   
Mara was lying in the bed, her red-gold hair loose around her shoulders. She   
smiled at Luke and said, "Offhand, I can't think of a time."   
Luke came over to the bed and leaned over giving Mara a long kiss. Just as he   
started to pull away, she reached up and put her hand behind his head, pulling   
him back. When she finally let him go, she whispered, "I'm really going to   
kill you this time."   
"Any way I can change your mind?" Luke asked smiling at her.   
"I'll let you know," Mara replied smiling back. Suddenly she turned serious.   
"I love you," she said.   
"I love you, too," Luke said, leaning over for another kiss.   
They heard the sound of a throat clearing from the doorway and Luke turned   
around to see Leia standing there holding a small bundle of blankets in her   
arms. He glanced back at Mara who nodded him forward. Hesitantly, he walked   
back to Leia to look at the baby in her arms.   
"Say hello to your daughter, Luke," Leia whispered, as she pulled the covers   
away from the baby's face.   
Luke looked down on the child and saw a dusting of fine, red hair on her head.   
As Leia passed her into Luke's arms, the baby opened her eyes for a brief   
moment and Luke saw the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. "What do you want   
to bet her eyes will be green?" Luke asked, smiling back at Mara.   
Mara smiled back and said, "Oh, I don't know." " They could stay blue."   
Luke walked back over to the bed and sat down in the chair placed beside it,   
being careful not to wake the baby. As he sat there gazing at his daughter, a   
strong feeling of peace came over him. He looked up to find Mara smiling at   
him. He smiled back at her and then looked back down at his daughter. He   
couldn't believe she was here. Arica was finally here and Luke couldn't have   
been happier.   
  
Ten years passed before the creature of darkness stirred; again called by its   
master.   
"It is time," the figure in the shadows said.   
"As you say, master." " I will prepare the ship," the creature replied.   
Suddenly, he was picked up by his throat by an unseen hand and thrown across   
the room into a wall.   
"Imbecile!" its master yelled. "We aren't going after her." " She will   
eventually come to us."   
The creature picked himself up off the floor and shrank into a corner. "Come   
to us, master?" he asked. "I don't understand. How --"   
He never got to finish the sentence because it seemed as though a hand was   
squeezing his throat shut. As he stood there struggling for breath, the   
figure in the shadows started laughing.   
"Of course you don't understand!" " That's why I'm the one in charge! Now go,"   
the voice said, releasing it's invisible grip. "Tonight guests arrive." "Go   
prepare for their arrival."   
"Yes, master," the servant said, gasping for breath. "As you wish, master."   
As the beast slipped out of the throne room, he heard a soft chuckle follow   
him from the room. Soon, another chuckel which turned into an evil, diabolic   
laugh that echoed throughout the palace.   
  
Meanwhile back on Coruscate, Luke and Mara were sleeping when Mara screamed   
"Arica!"and sat straight up in bed, got up, opened the door, and ran down the   
hall into her daughter's bedroom. Mara flipped on the low lights and tried to   
calm her thumping racing heart for there, safe and sound in her bed with her   
long gorgeous red hair flowing around her, was Arica. Mara relaxed and soon   
she felt Luke beside her.   
"Hi." Mara whispered   
"Hi," Luke responded softly as he pulled her close and held her tight.   
"What's wrong?" "You're shaking like a frightened tauntaun."   
Mara just shook her head, trying to clear the last lingering images from her   
mind.   
"No, come on," Luke told her. "You know I can tell something is wrong." Mara   
returned to their bedroom, climbed into bed, and sat with pillows propping her   
up and waited for Luke's return. A few minutes past and Luke returned with   
two steaming cups of hot chocolate.   
"This should calm you down." Luke replied laying the tray across Mara's lap,   
as he climbed onto the bed and snuggled up real close to Mara. Mara took a   
couple of sips of the hot chocolate and relaxed.   
"Um this tastes so good." "Thank you."   
"You're welcome." Luke replied. as he put her hot chocolate down on the tray   
and took Mara's hands in his.   
"Mara, What had you so scared?"   
"You're the Jedi Master."" You tell me."   
"All I know is that suddenly I heard you scream for Ari and felt a huge   
disturbance in the force." Luke replied with concern in his voice. Mara   
looked at Luke and suddenly he knew.   
"Luke, Im scared." Mara whispered snuggeling closer to Luke and sighing   
"I know, but she's fine Mara." "Nothing is going to happen to Arica."   
"Luke, I have a bad feeling about this." "I don't know if it was a Jedi vision   
or what but Arica is in trouble."" I think she's going to be taken from us."   
"Mara, are you sure that it was Ari and not you?"" Maybe it was a flashback   
from your past."   
"Luke, I don't think so."" It was Arica."" She was taken."   
"Mara, you were taken from your family."   
"Yes, but I knew and understood what was happening and that I wasn't coming   
back." "She will be just taken."   
"Okay Mara, okay."" I'll start Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, Threepio, and Artoo   
searching to see what they can discover."   
"Thank you Luke." Mara replied. Luke nodded and with Mara snuggled deep into   
his arms both fell asleep.   
Early the next morning out in the garden C-3PO and R2-D2 were looking   
for Arica.   
"Mistress Arica, where are-?" Artoo interrupted him with a high-pitched   
squeal. "No, I don't know where she is," Threepio responded. "But I'm sure   
it's your fault."   
Artoo gave him a loud, indignant squawk and then a flurry of electronic   
insults.   
"What do you mean I lost her?" " Well, you distracted me and if we don't find   
her Mistress Mara and Master Luke are going to have us shipped off to the   
space mines of Kessel."   
Artoo let out a low whistle then a raspberry.   
"Well!" " I never," Threepio replied.   
Just then Artoo and Threepio heard a semi-stiffled laugh. Artoo rolled   
around and there, hiding among the bushes was the object of their search.   
"Mistress Arica," Threepio said in a relieved voice. "What are you doing   
hiding in there?" "Mistress Jaina is looking for you." " If you ever expect   
to be a Jedi like your mother and father, you should stop trying to avoid your   
lessons."   
"What if I don't want to be a Jedi, Threepio?" Arica asked. "No one ever   
asked me if I wanted to be a Jedi."   
Artoo gave a surprised squeal as Threepio exclaimed, "Why would you not want   
to be a Jedi?" " Of course you do!" " You're only upset because your parents   
left you here while they went to meet General Calrissian at the space port." "   
You know you have your studies." " Now, behave yourself." " Jaina is here to   
give you today's lesson."   
"Why does it always have to be Jaina?" she asked in an exasperated voice.   
"Why can't Daddy ever get Jacen to come give me my lessons?" " I don't like   
her teaching me."   
"Well, I love you too," Jaina said sarcastically as she walked into the   
garden. "Thanks for helping me look for her, Threepio." "Ill start the lesson   
now."   
"Certainly, Mistress Jaina." "Will there be anything else?" Threepio   
inquired.   
"No," " Come on, Ari. Let's get busy."   
"When will Mommy and Daddy be back?" Arica asked, trying to stall.   
"Actually, they just called," Jaina said. "They wanted me to tell you that   
they're going to go to lunch with Lando and Tendra and will see you when they   
get back." " Your daddy also told me to tell you to do as I say, and I'm   
saying you need to come inside for your lesson."   
"Oh, all right," Arica mumbled following her cousin back into the apartment.   
"I'm coming."   
Jaina was trying to train a reluctant Arica when Threepio came into the   
training room. Grateful that Threepio was interrupting them Arica smiled at   
him.   
"Hi, Threepio." Arica replied greeting the golden droid that amused her   
so much.   
"Mistress Arica, you have a holonet call."   
Arica looked at Jaina and Jaina sighed.   
"All right, you can go, but make it quick."   
Arica stuck her tongue out at Jaina and headed toward the den.   
Arica reached the den door and walked over to the video phone.   
"Arica here."   
The screen flipped on.   
"Shada!" Arica cried smiling.   
"Hey Arica, it's not just me that wants to talk to you." "There is a certain   
old rouge here."   
Soon Karrde appeared on the screen.   
'Karrde!" Arica replied with a grin.   
"Hey!" "There's my smuggler's princess." How are you?"   
"Karrde, I'm not a princess." "My Aunt Leia in the princess and she isn't   
here." Arica replied mater-of-factly.   
"Well you may not be a real princess, but you're my little princess and a   
pretty good smuggler too." "Just like your mommy."   
"I'm not a smuggler Karrde." Arica replied quietly.   
"Well you could have fooled me, Arica, because I'm afraid that you have   
smuggled my heart." Arica blushed.   
"Are you sure you don't want to join my crew Arica?" " You're a great   
saboteur, a looker and your Jedi skills would come in handy."   
"Hon, do you really think a ten-year-old would be useful on the ship." Shada   
replied.   
"Well, Shada, you're right, but she is cute." "Just like her mommy." "You're   
sure you don't want to become part of my crew Arica."   
"Shada's right Karrde." "I'd just get in the way." "Plus my parents wouldn't   
let me go."" "Not that they would notice," she added under her breath.   
"What was that Arica?"   
"Nothing, Karrde."   
Karrde studied Arica's face, noting her dark aqua eyes and gorgeous red hair   
and sighed.   
"You look a lot like your mommy, you know."" I miss her."   
Arica nodded and slowly bit her lip.   
"Ari, is there something wrong?"" Queen of my heart."   
"No." Arica replied. "Besides, you'd better be careful what you say."" Shada   
may get jealous and you don't want to get a shadow guard upset."   
"That's for sure." Karrde replied remembering all the times he'd seen Shada in   
battle. First as his body guard then as his . . . Karrde's thoughts were cut   
off because Jaina had suddenly appeared in the room followed by Threepio and   
Artoo.   
"Mistress Jaina."Karrde replied, acknowledging Jaina.   
"Hi Karrde. Look I hate to break this up, but Ari needs to get back to her   
training."   
"I see." "Give us a minute, will you Jaina?" Karrde asked   
Jaina hesitated.   
"Well. . . . I don't know."   
" I'll take full responsibility."" If Luke gets mad at you, I'll tell him it's   
my fault all right."   
"Okay. but make it quick please."   
"I promise." Karrde replied. Jaina nodded and disappeared.   
"Now, little one.""What's bugging you?" Karrde asked.   
"Don't look so surprised princess,"" I can tell something is wrong."" It's all   
over your face." "Come on Arica, tell your old pal Karrde what's wrong."   
"Karrde, I have to go."   
"Okay, princess, if you're sure."   
"I'm sure." Arica whispered.   
"Well tell your mommy and daddy hello, and I'll talk to you later princess."   
"Okay." Arica whispered, Karrde was gone.   
Arica bit her lip, and headed to Jaina and the training room.   
Meanwhile, Luke and Leia were sitting outside the council room talking when   
"Luke, something's bothering you. What is it?"   
"It's not bothering me as much as it is Mara."   
" You saw how she asked for Threepio, Artoo and Jaina to keep an extra eye on   
Ari."   
"I know. Why did she do that?"   
"Last night Mara had a dream."   
"About Arica?"   
Luke nodded. "And she thinks it's a vision."   
"A vision of the future?" "A Jedi vision of the future?"   
"Yes."" And it has Mara totally spooked." I have never seen Mara come unglued   
like this." "Ever." I have never seen her so scared." "Until last night."   
"Luke, what was the vision about?"   
Luke looked at Leia and sighed.   
"It was about someone taking Arica."   
Leia sat there in silence for a moment then finally spoke.   
"I can understand her fear Luke."" My children have been kidnaped before.""   
Remember?"   
Luke nodded.   
"Now I know and understand why she's being so overprotective."" I would if it   
was my child."" I've been there Luke, I know what it's like to feel that   
you're going to lose a child."" So don't blame her Luke okay." Luke looked at   
his sister and smiled. Leave it to Leia to understand their thinking.   
"Thanks Leia"   
"You're welcome."" Besides what are sisters for."   
Luke smiled gave Leia a quick hug and disappeared.   
"Now the only thing left is to figure out who's after Arica, and why." Leia   
thought to herself. Leia sat there pondering for a minute, shook her head,   
went into her office and closed the door.   
"Again" Jaina replied. Arica glared at her cousin closed her eyes and   
concentrated on the force. Artoo began to move. Suddenly, Artoo let out a   
couple of squawks and squeaks. Arica opened her eyes. Artoo was floating up   
in the air!   
"I did it!"" I actually did it." Arica replied excitedly. Jaina smiled and   
slowly Artoo came back down.   
"There!" "Are you satisfied?""Can I go now?"   
"Ari, we still have more training to do."   
"What?"" I did what you wanted me to do."   
"Ari, you need to concentrate and work on your gift."" It's too important to   
flitter away." "You are too important to flitter away."   
"Important to whom?"" My parents?"" If it's so important to them that I become   
a Jedi or a Jedi Master then why don't they train me?" Jaina smiled.   
"Arica , remember when you are more advanced in your training your parents   
will train you. Until them Jacen, Anakin, and I are in charge."   
"Ari, your parents are important to the New Republic and to the universe."   
'They're Jedi." "They keep the fabric of the universe together."" Besides,   
your father has the Jedi Academy and other responsibilities he cannot   
abandon."   
"Oh right."" I forgot."" His students."" Especially his pets."   
"Your father has no pets."   
"Yes he does." Arica mumbled turning away from Jaina.   
"Okay." "What pets?."   
"You, Jacen, and Anakin." Arica replied venomously.   
"We're not his pets!" Jaina cried indignantly.   
"Ha! Right."" You get to be with him more than anyone."" You get to teach all   
the new students and last but not least you're training me."" You see him more   
than I get to see him in a year!"" He's hardly ever here."" He wasn't even   
here when I was born!" Arica cried turning away from Jaina so she wouldn't see   
the tears that were threatening to fall.   
Jaina walked over to her cousin and gently put an arm around Ari's shoulder.   
Arica pushed her arm away and withdrew even further.   
"Arica, don't be like this."" You're too important." "You have capabilities   
that most Jedi can only dream about."   
"I'm only a kid Jaina, and" -- "oh, never mind."   
"No, Ari, tell me. You usually work so hard when it comes to your training."   
" I know. Something is wrong, but I can't remember what."" Oh it's nothing.""   
You wouldn't understand."   
"What wouldn't I understand?"   
"You have no clue how it feels to always be second."   
"Don't know what it feels like to be second?""Arica have you forgotten who my   
father is? And my mother?"" I know exactly what it's like." I understand   
Ari." "Being a child of the New Republic president and a famous general is no   
picnic. So don't you say I don't understand, because I do.""I don't and didn't   
see very much of my parents either when I was your age."   
"Yeah, yeah."   
"Yeah, what Arica?"   
"Leave me alone." "Just leave me alone!" Arica screamed, running out of the   
training room, up the stairs, into her bedroom. She slammed the bedroom door   
with force, jumped onto her bed, and burst into tears.   
Jaina looked after her helplessly. She looked at Artoo and C3po and shrugged.   
" What's wrong with Mistress Arica?" Threepio asked as he walked over to   
Jaina. Jaina let out a heavy sigh.   
"I don't know, Threepio. I don't know."" I'm trying to read her though the   
Force but she's built a wall around herself and there is nothing I can do   
about it."   
"Can't you break through it?"   
"I could. But it would be invading her privacy."" Plus, I hate it myself when   
others try to read my mind without my permission." Before Threepio could,   
respond Artoo warbled.   
"What did he say?" Jaina asked 3po.   
"He says that it may be time to have a talk with Mistress Mara or Master   
Luke." "All that anger could be dangerous."   
"Technically, yes."" Anger leads to the dark side."   
Threepio looked at Jaina. Artoo warbled and Jaina picked up on it.   
"Guys. Arica's in trouble. I agree."" I better go talk to Uncle Luke."   
"Isn't he with your mother?"   
"Yes, that's right" "I guess I better talk to my Aunt Mara."   
"You sound distressed, Mistress Jaina."" Is there something wrong?"   
"No."" Not exactly."" I just hope I don't upset my Aunt Mara more than she   
already is."   
"Upset?"" Mistress Jaina; Oh dear, is there anything I can do?"   
"I don't think so Threepio."" I have to tell Aunt Mara myself and hope that I   
don't upset her even more."   
Threepio nodded and followed Jaina out of the garden. Artoo warbled, headed   
toward the house, went in and disappeared.   
Leia was on her way home when she saw Jaina and Threepio coming toward her..   
"Jaina!"   
"Mom."   
"What are you doing here?"   
"Mom, I've got to talk to Aunt Mara right away."   
"She and Luke took off in the Knight Sky "   
"Where did they go? I have to talk to them right away!"   
"They went out to answer some distress calls, then spend some time alone."" I   
don't expect them back anytime soon."   
"Oh great!"   
"Why, what's wrong?"   
"Mom, something is up with Arica. She's moody and extremely angry and I don't   
know what to do about it. I tried to talk to her, but she won't talk to me.   
Mom. I think Ari is in trouble. She called Jacen, Anakin, and I Uncle Luke's   
pets this afternoon." "And she isn't working as hard on her training like she   
usually does."   
"Oh Jaina."" It's only ten-year-old anger talking to you."" Don't worry about   
it.""And Ari is probably just tired."   
"Mom, it's more than that."" It's like something dark has taken her mom, and   
I'm afraid Arica is messing with the dark side."" I have to talk to Aunt Mara   
and Uncle Luke right away."   
"I'm sorry, hon, but they can't be reached."   
"Mom, you've got to do something."   
"I agree."" Come on, lets go to your Uncle Luke's."" Tell me what's been going   
on." Jaina nodded and soon she and Leia were on their way to the Skywalker   
home.   
Floating out in space, the Knight Sky drifted. Mara was sitting at the   
navigational console pad trying to determine where the distress signals had   
come from when Luke came in.   
"Well, that does it."" She's on autopilot now."" All you need to do is sit   
back and relax."   
"Not until I find out where those distress signals came from."   
Mara sat there in silence waiting for Luke's reply but none came. Mara looked   
up at Luke and he smiled his farm boy smile.   
"Luke, there were no distress signals"   
"Luke." Mara replied sharply, looking for the answer through the force. Luke   
looked at Mara and sighed.   
"No."" There were no distress calls."" I faked them.""I just want some time   
alone with you." "Really alone." Luke replied with a semi mischievous smile   
on his face.   
"Luke, of all the sneaky, conniving, selfish, tricks."" Oh! How dare you take   
me away from Arica like that?"" Especially when she's in danger!" Mara   
replied, her green eyes blazing with anger.   
"Mara, will you calm down."" Please."" You don't know, for sure that Ari's in   
any kind of danger."" Besides, I've asked, Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, Artoo, and   
Threepio to look into it." Mara calmed down.   
"Are you still angry with me?"   
"I'm not angry with you Luke."" I'm just worried about Arica." Still, you   
shouldn't have done it Luke."   
"I guess you're right. I'm sorry Mara." Luke replied walking over to the   
controls and keying in new coordinates.   
"What are you doing now?" Mara asked Luke as she watched him.   
"Keying in new coordinates."   
"For where?"   
"Home." Luke replied turning around and heading out of the cockpit.   
"Luke."   
"Yes?" He replied facing Mara.   
"We do have a while before we get home and it's sort of. . . . "   
"Romantic." Luke finished for her.   
"Yes, and since we are alone, why don't we make the best of an interesting .   
. ."   
"Situation." Luke said studying Mara. She looked at him and Luke knew she had   
forgiven him and what she wanted.   
"Come here." Luke whispered as he opened his arms. Mara got out of her chair,   
walked over to Luke, and sighed as he pulled her close. Mara snuggled up to   
Luke and rested her head on his shoulder. As they held each other close, Luke   
and Mara started communicating, through the Force.   
"I'm sorry if I seemed unconcerned about Arica." Luke whispered, holding Mara   
a little tighter.   
"It's okay."" I forgive you Luke."" After all you're only a stupid farm boy."   
she said cheekily.   
"Hey!"   
"Well you're my stupid farm boy."" No one else from Yavin or anywhere else can   
have you."   
"Oh, getting a little possessive now, are we?" Luke said teasingly.   
"Umm, maybe."" You're on Yavin now more than you used to be."" How do I know   
that you don't have some woman there?"   
"Mara!" Luke exclaimed, mock hurt in his voice.   
"Well, do you?"   
"No, I don't." "You know I have to be with my students."   
"I know, but. . . ."   
"Listen to me, sweetheart."" There is nothing for you to worry about okay.""   
You're the only one for me."   
"Oh really?"   
"Yes really, you're the one I love, and always will."   
"Good," Mara said as she pushed Luke into the copilot's seat, unhooked his   
lightsaber, and tossed it into the pilot's seat. Luke, in turn, took her   
lightsaber and blaster and sent them to join his, then pulled Mara onto his   
lap. Mara snuggled into Luke's neck, pulled him closer, and together they sank   
into oblivion.   
At the Skywalker home Arica finally stopped crying and was about to turn on   
her boomer when there was a knock on her door.   
"Who is it?" Arica slowly sniffed.   
"It's your Aunt Leia. May I come in?" Arica unlocked the door. Leia came in   
and closed the door behind her.   
"Aunt Leia, what are you doing here?"   
"Coming to see you."   
"Yeah, right." Arica replied looking away so Leia wouldn't see the look on her   
face.   
"Alright, I admit it's unusual for me to be here, but I promised your daddy   
that I would look after you."   
"I knew it!""You're just here because my daddy asked you to."" Doesn't   
anybody?. . . . "   
"Doesn't anybody what, Ari?"   
"Never mind."   
"What's wrong sweetheart?"   
"What makes you think there's anything wrong?"   
"Arica, haven't you figured out yet that you can't fool a Jedi?" Leia replying   
softly as she reached out to Arica with the force. Arica looked away and tried   
not to cry.   
"Arica?"   
"It's nothing, Aunt Leia."   
"Hmm, you're just like your mother."" Afraid to show your feelings."" Come on   
honey." "You can tell me."   
"At least I'm like her in some form." "Lately it seems like Jaina has me   
beaten in spades, when it comes to my mother." "Maybe she should."   
"Maybe she should what? Ari." Leia asked. Arica shook her head.   
"Never mind." Arica replied looking away.   
"No, What where you going to say?" Leia asked looking at her niece with strong   
interest. Sensing that her Aunt wasn't about to give up, Arica faced Leia.   
"Aunt Leia?"   
"Yes, Ari."   
"Did you ever. . . . "   
"Did I ever what?"   
"Did you ever hate yourself, and get tired of who you are?"   
"I've never hated myself but yes, I sometime tire of who I am. Being president   
of the New Republic isn't easy Arica. It takes me away from my family too   
often, which I do not enjoy. Why are you asking me this?"   
"Well . . ." Arica whispered, not wanting to make eye contact with Leia.   
"Do you hate what and who you are sweetheart?"   
Ari let out a sigh.   
"Yes."" I don't want to be a Jedi Aunt Leia," came the whispered reply.   
"Don't want to be a Jedi!"" Why?"   
"Because you have to make huge sacrifices, and go through difficult   
training."" You have to do everything your Jedi Master tells you to do."" You   
never get to be yourself."" Aunt Leia all people see me as is Luke Skywalker's   
daughter."" They don't see me as me, Aunt Leia, Arica Skywalker."" They see me   
as my father's clone."" I don't want to be my father's clone and the worst   
part of it is."   
"Is what Ari?" said Leia, putting her hand on her niece's shoulder.   
"It's. . . . Oh never mind." Arica replied turning away so Leia couldn't see   
the tears.   
"Is what, Ari?"   
Arica didn't answer.   
"Ari, honey."" Don't cut me off like this."" Sweetie I want to help you."" Now   
what is the worst thing about being a Jedi?"   
"The worst thing about being a Jedi is the fact that it . . ."   
"Come on Ari you can tell me."   
"It takes you away from your family, especially your children!" Arica spat as   
the tears   
began to fall. Leia sat there in shocked silence.   
"Ari how can you say that!"" I'm a Jedi and it hasn't taken me away from   
Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin."   
"No, but . . ."   
"But what?"   
Arica didn't answer.   
"Ari," Leia replied gently.   
"At least Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin know that you . . ."   
"That I what?"   
"That you. . . . you love them." Arica replied softly. Leia gasped.   
"Ari, are you saying that you think your parents don't love you."   
"Well, lately it's been obvious isn't it. I mean my parents are always leaving   
me and always having Jaina, Jacen, or Anakin watch and train me."Oh! I don't   
know what to think." "I keep having these dreams and unusual feelings and I   
don't know how to handle them." "I wish...."   
"You wish what Ari""And since when did you start having these dreams and   
unusual feelings?" Arica didn't answer.   
"Ari? Come on sweetheart." "Maybe I can help you figure them out."   
"I don't remember them." "I know that they happened, but I can't remember."   
"Anyway if my mommy and daddy love me and want me to become a jedi why don't   
they train me?"   
"Ari your mommy and daddy only train advanced Jedi, especially your daddy."   
"Oh yeah. Like Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin. His pets." Ari replied venomously   
"Arica, my children are not his pets."" Yes, they are advanced Jedi and need   
their training now. "   
"Arica, do you know how many times your mommy put her life on the line for me   
and my children?"" There was the time after the twins were born when   
Imperial's broke into the palace and tried to take Jacen and Jaina and me.""   
Your mother stopped them."" And when every thing looked lost because Joruus   
C'baoth tried to take over, your mommy killed him, saving all of us."" I don't   
know how many times your mother has bailed your daddy out of a tough   
situation." And your daddy did the same for her and many others."" You see,   
Arica, your parents are capable of loving and helping many people."" That's   
why they're so important."" Understand?"   
Ari looked at Leia with tears in her eyes and replied,   
"That's all very nice and dandy, but when push comes to shove, would they   
love and rescue me?"   
Leia fell silent and looked at Arica and saw the heartbreaking look on Arica's   
face. Arica turned away. Leia gathered her emotions, put her arms around   
Arica, and pulled her close.   
"I'm sorry Ari."" I'm so sorry."" I had no idea you felt that way about your   
mom and dad."   
"It's okay Aunt Leia. It's all part of being a Jedi right?"" Besides I think   
these dreams and unusual feelings I have are a part of it, but you and my   
father were taken away from grandma and grandpa."" My mommy was taken away   
from her family by the Emperor."" And me, well, my mommy and daddy have been   
taken from me in the name and need of the Jedi and everyone else in the   
galaxy." Sensing Arica's heartbreak, Leia gave her a kiss and pulled her even   
closer.   
"Umm, that feels so good." said Arica as Leia stroked her hair and held her.   
Leia held her for a while and then looked into her face. Arica looked at her   
questioningly and Leia sighed.   
"I have to go, Ari"   
"Do you have to?" Arica whispered, with a longing in her voice, not wanting to   
let her Aunt Leia go. Plus the dreams and unusual feelings seem to go away   
when a member of her family was around.   
"Yes."" Your mom and dad will be home soon." "Until then Eetoothree will be   
here and will take. . . ."   
"Care of me," Arica finished for her. Leia gave her niece a sympathetic look.   
"Yes, I know it's hard kiddo, but hang in there okay?"   
"Yeah." Arica whispered looking away.   
"I'll see you later, Sweetheart. Bye."   
"Bye." And Leia was gone.   
Arica rolled over onto her bed, grabbed the stuffed Ewok that her daddy had   
given her when she was born, curled up with it and began to cry.   
Not far away Luke had just come out of sleep as the comlink started beeping.   
  
"This had better be good." Luke thought to himself and reached for the console   
to open the channel. Mara nuzzled his neck in her sleep.   
"This is Skywalker."   
"Luke."   
"Leia, this had better be good," Luke said, giving his sister a frustrated   
look. Leia took one look at Mara straddled against his lap and cuddling into   
his neck and smiled.   
"I'm sorry Luke , but I really need to talk to you."   
Luke let out a heavy sigh.   
"Alright Leia what is it?"   
"It's Arica. How close are you and Mara to Coruscate."   
"Not far away why?"" Is there something wrong with Arica?" Luke whispered   
keeping his voice low so he didn't wake Mara..   
"Well yes. Can you and Mara meet Han and I for dinner at our place."   
"We'll be there." Luke replied   
"Okay, see you there."   
"See ya. Skywalker off" Leia disappeared from the screen. Luke was about to   
relax when Mara slowly started kissing him.   
"Umm," Luke whispered as Mara kissed him more. They kissed for awhile and soon   
parted.   
"Umm, Hi."   
"Hi, who was on the Holonet?"   
"Just Leia. She just needed to talk."   
"Why, is there anything wrong?" Mara asked in an anxious voice.   
"Well, not exactly." Luke replied.   
"Luke!" Mara replied warning.   
"Leia just wanted to get together for dinner tonight. That's all."   
"Are you sure that is all?"   
"I guess so."   
"You guess so. Luke, why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something   
from me?" Luke looked at Mara and sighed.   
"Leia asked us to dinner because, she needs to talk to us. Something about   
Arica."   
"Arica! Is there something wrong? Is she okay?"   
"Mara, Arica is fine. I can feel she's fine through the force."   
"Are you sure?"   
"I'm sure. If you would just calm down you can feel that she's okay yourself."   
  
"You're right, Luke. You're right," she conceded. " I'm just upset about the   
vision and the not knowing the meaning of it." she said heading out of the   
cockpit.   
"Mara, I know how you feel."   
"Oh, and when did you become an expert on how I feel?" Mara shot back over her   
shoulder.   
"Oh, well, probably that moment in Thrawn's cloning chamber," Luke responded.   
Mara looked back at Luke and sighed.   
"I'm sorry Luke."" I'm sorry I was so short with you."" It's just that this   
Jedi vision of Ari being taken away has really disturbed me," Mara said   
looking out the ship's canopy. Mara stood there for a moment and soon she felt   
Luke come up behind her, wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close.   
"I'm sorry. I really am."   
" I'm quite capable of taking care of myself thank you."   
"I've noticed," Luke said with a small grin. "But that doesn't stop me from   
wanting to protect you," Luke said, nuzzling Mara's neck and giving her a   
kiss. Mara sighed.   
"What am I ever going to do with you, Luke Skywalker?" Mara whispered as she   
turned around and snuggled into his chest.   
"I don't know, but why don't we get home, go to Leia and Han's and hear what   
they say about our daughter.""Okay?"   
"Okay." Mara whispered. Luke let her go, sat in the copilot's seat and waited.   
Mara let out a deep sigh, walked over and sat in the pilot's seat, disengaged   
the autopilot, and headed home.   
Arica was looking at a deep ravine surrounded by scraggly brush and a few   
stubby trees with fan-like branches. The colors where so drab and gray they   
almost made her feel color blind. Only every now and then there was a splash   
of dark red or violet to break up the monotony. Sitting at the far end of the   
ravine was a tall black structure, that from a certain point of view,   
resembled a large hand reaching toward the sky, the Hand of Thrawn.   
Arica knew where she was. She'd grown up hearing the stories of Nirauan. But   
there was something different, something new on the horizon.   
Standing majestically to the east of the Hand of Thrawn was a tall palace made   
of white and grey stone that seemed to glow red in the setting sun. There   
were towers with domed tops and spiral staircases winding their way up the   
sides of the towers. Most of the structure was hidden from Arica's view   
because of the large wall that surrounded the entire structure.   
As she stood there on the edge of the ravine, she realized she must be   
dreaming for she couldn't remember having left Coruscate. Suddenly, a soft   
presence came into her mind.   
"Come to me, Arica."   
"Who are you?" Arica asked the voice in her dream. She looked around her, but   
there was no one in sight.   
"I can help you, Arica," the voice said. " Come to me and I will show you more   
power than you could possibly imagine."" I'll teach you and care for you and   
be the friend you've always wanted."   
"Who are you?" Arica asked again. " Where are you?"   
"Come to me in the castle," the voice replied. "I'll be waiting for you."   
"Wait!" Arica yelled. But the presence was gone from her mind.   
And in that instant, she woke up. She found herself staring at the familiar   
ceiling of her bedroom. Slowly, her immediate memory returned and the old   
ache cut into her heart. She rolled out of bed, and with tears in her eyes,   
walked over to her closet. She opened the door and reached inside, grabbing   
the survival pack that Karrde had given her during his last visit.   
She added a few extra clothes and her favorite blanket to the top of the pack   
before she closed the top and slung it over her shoulder.   
Through the Force, she knew there was no one home. She knew, too, that   
Eetoothree had shut himself down, now if she could just get past Artoo, she   
thought, as she crept down the stairs.   
As if he knew what she was planning, Artoo came rolling out from behind the   
sofa. Arica tried to get passed him, but he rolled toward her, intercepting   
her path. As he stopped in front of her, he gave a questioning warble.   
"I'm leaving, Artoo," Arica said, taking a guess as to what he was asking.   
Artoo let out a series of whistles and beeps.   
"I have to go," she said, picking up on what he'd said. "And I can't tell you   
where," she added as she stepped around him and headed for the door.   
Arica heard a low, mournful whistle from behind her as she opened the door.   
She turned around to see the little droid standing behind her.   
"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me," she assured the droid. "Good bye,   
Artoo."   
Arica walked out the door and closed it behind her. She could hear Artoo give   
a sad warble through the door before she headed down the hallway toward   
turbolift.  
  
CONTINUE TO   
PART 2   
_______________________________________________________   
TOP OF PAGE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
